In general, banking customers now have access to their banking and credit accounts via various mobile devices, such as their smart phones, tablets, and the like. Customer's using their mobile devices are now able to download mobile banking applications and a variety of other mobile financial applications, which allow the customer to manage their financial accounts and even conduct various transaction directly through the mobile applications. In many instances, customers can manage their bank cards using some of these mobile applications. However, currently, there does not appear to be any meaningful protections for customers whose mobile devices and/or bank cards are compromised. As such, there exists a need for an invention that provides additional protections to customers when their mobile devices and/or bank cards are compromised.